Amour biaisé
by Hauyne
Summary: "- T'écris quoi? Tes mémoires? Des poèmes? Tu tentes la rédaction de fictions? Je peux lire? Hein dis je peux? Dis-moi que je peux! J'ai envie de lire!" Il avait envie de lui répondre, de lui offrir long monologue où il déballerait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais sa bouche resta désespérément close.


Yo ! Voici un OS des plus joyeux :deviljoke: j'avais envie de travailler avec Matt mais comme j'ai tendance à tout tourner vers l'homosexualité… Bah voilà, j'ai mis du sucre, des sels minéraux essentiels et un soupçon d'arc-en-ciel saupoudré de mon ingrédient secret et loin des super-nanas, voilà le résultat !

Disclaimer (ou disclamer et tout le monde s'en balance de cette ligne) : TW n'est pas à moi blablabla Jeff Davis blablabla

 **Les warnings sont en bas pour éviter le spoêle des gens qui ne veulent pas se faire spoêler ! :***

* * *

.

 **Amour biaisé**

.

En tailleur sur les marches de l'escalier à l'arrière du complexe sportif du lycée de Beacon Hills, Matt écrivait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur alors qu'il avait encore en mémoire la scène qu'il venait d'admirer.

 _Tu es comme une plume glissant au-dessus du monde, balloté par l'air mais pourtant tellement majestueux. Pur. Je sais que tu l'est. Je sais que tu en souffre même... Pour une raison qui m'échappe le destin décide de te préserver. Peut-être enfin est-ce une preuve de ma chance?_

Ses mots il les inscrit sur ses pages blanches, une façon bien à lui de souiller cette pureté. Autant manifestée par les espaces préservés de son encre que par les nombreuses photographies qu'il y colle. Chacun des clichés avait d'ailleurs sa version numérique. Au cas où. Il fallait être prévoyant. Surtout au vu des actes qu'il continuait de perpétrer et conter.

Il nierait passer des heures à fouiller la peau de son ange sur des instants de vie qu'il capturait au sein de son appareil, à s'arracher les yeux pour mémoriser chaque détail même le plus infime.

Lui avait-il seulement adressé la parole un jour? Oui. Oui il lui avait adressé la parole. L'échange avait-été aussi bref qu'il l'avait pu. Pas qu'il ne supporte pas de lui parler non, bien au contraire! Mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que son secret puisse être révélé au grand jour.

Son ange ne devait être teinté de sa souillure.

Un lourd secret sur ses épaules peut-être pas si frêles que ça, mais sans en douter assez lâches. L'homosexualité est une de ces choses parfois difficiles à assumer, une de ces choses qui vous font parfois vous sentir différent, anormal, étrange.

À Beacon Hills, tout le monde connaissait Danny. Ce cher Danny, gay jusqu'au bout des doigts et personne ne disait rien. Il aurait pu sembler donc que le lycée et surtout les lycéens, voyaient pour la grande majorité l'homosexualité d'un œil neutre voir bienveillant. Pourtant si Danny n'avait aucuns problèmes c'était principalement parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de Jackson Whittemore. Et ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce mettre ce fils d'avocat sur le dos, c'était tendre une batte cloutée badigeonnée de sang porteur de toutes les maladies transmissibles par voie sanguine.

Du suicide sur le plus ou moins long terme donc.

Et cela, Matt ne le savait que trop bien. Alors il gardait la bouche close autant qu'il le pouvait quand l'acteur principal de tous ses fantasmes venait lui parler.

Des bruits de pas courant parvinrent à ses oreilles mais il n'y fit pas attention, personne ne venait par ici à cette heure.

\- Eh Matt!

L'interpellé sursauta en entendant cette voix si particulière à son oreille. Si mélodieuse, si érotique. Souvent il envisageait la possibilité d'enregistrer la douce voix de cet éphèbe mais jamais un appareil n'atteindrais la superbe de ces ondes sonores.

 _Et merde._

Ses yeux découvrirent "Couille droite et Couille gauche" -comme disait si bien Whittemore- toujours avec leurs équipements de lacrosse sur le dos. Ils avaient l'air aussi surpris que lui de se voir dans un endroit pareil, principalement parce qu'il avait choisi cet endroit pour être seul.

 _En était-il de même pour eux?_

 _Les meilleurs amis seraient-ils... amants?_

 _Non._

 _Impossible._

 _Improbable._

 _Insupportable._

Stiles se pencha par-dessus son journal avant qu'il ne le referme précipitamment. Voyant cela, deux orbes miels firent plusieurs aller-retour du journal à lui.

Matt sentait son cœur accélérer alors que ses doigts se crispaient.

\- T'écris quoi? Tes mémoires? Des poèmes? Tu tentes la rédaction de fictions? Je peux lire? Hein dis je peux? Dis-moi que je peux! J'ai envie de lire!

Il avait envie de lui répondre, tellement, de lui donner un long discours dans lequel il aborderait son amour, ses peurs, ses doutes, ses jalousies, ses envies, ses fantasmes. Un long monologue où il déballerait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Mais sa bouche resta désespérément close et il se fustigea d'être un pareil abruti, incapable de se contrôler.

McCall sembla remarquer son inconfort et vint à sa rescousse.

\- Stiles... Laisse le tranquille tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas. Ne le force pas.

\- Mais Scotty! Il faut que ma curiosité soit satisfaite! Sinon je ne vais pas en dormir de la nuit!

Stiles montra du doigt le journal du brun.

\- Et en plus j'ai les réponses à portée de main! C'est cruel ce que tu me fais Scotty! Et toi aussi Matt! Vous êtes cruels de m'empêcher de savoir! Je VEUX savoir!

\- Sauf que Stiles... On est pressé là... L'enjoignit Scott qui jetait des coups d'œil rapides de l'endroit d'où ils venaient.

À savoir: Le terrain de lacrosse.

\- Ah ouais c'est vrai! Bon beeeeeen! À plus Matt!

Il n'eut même pas le temps de les saluer que les deux compères avaient filé.

Ce que Matt déduisait des termes employé par McCall c'est que même lui estimait qu'il était tellement minable qu'il ne valait pas perdre son temps avec. Et c'était rageant pour lui de ce dire que c'était la vérité. Il n'était pas un laideron, ni un mannequin, ni un génie, ni un abruti, ni un sportif, ni un mollasson. Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Rien d'extravagant ne brillait en lui et le faisait se dévoiler au reste du lycée comme pouvait le faire Stiles.

Le jeune brun se releva, décidant de rentrer chez lui pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Matt n'avait pas une bonne réputation dans le lycée. On peut même dire qu'il était plus du genre "semi-légende urbaine" puisque c'était un peu l'élève fantôme. Personne ne le voyait arriver ; partir ; étudier et même photographier. Pour ce dernier cas, il y avait une explication simple: Les meilleurs angles étaient à des endroits qui eux étaient loin d'être triviaux. Pour obtenir les meilleures photos il fallait que tous les éléments concordent, que tout soit en harmonie. Pour que le rendu final soit parfait.

Et Stiles l'était, harmonique. Mais d'une façon qui lui était propre. Tel un funambule il semblait toujours sur le point de tomber mais ne faisait qu'en jouer pour se maintenir en équilibre. Ses iris superbes trahissaient une tristesse sans bornes ainsi qu'une joie sans frontières. Matt pouvait passer des heures à regarder Stiles. Et Matt passait des heures à regarder Stiles.

Il avait même réussit à non pas l'espionner mais à l'admirer dans l'intimité de sa chambre à coucher. Il avait longuement résisté à en arriver à là mais son esprit suppliait des détails, toujours plus de détails. Comment était sa peau sous ses tee-shirts et autres sweats ? À quel point ses jambes étaient-elles minces ? Sa musculature était-elle visible ? Est-ce qu'il se rasait ? Si oui où ?

De fil en aiguilles ce soir-là, il finit à nouveau par se gorger de la vue d'un Stiles quasiment nu, seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Il se dandinait en chantonnant un air que Matt connaissait pour l'avoir déjà entendu avant mais dont les paroles marmonnées dépassaient de loin son seuil de compréhension.

Il serrait son appareil entre ses doigts, désireux obtenir les meilleurs clichés possible de cela. Mieux ! Il commença à faire une vidéo.

C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Et en réalité il avait bien assez de cliché dans ses affaires pour le restant de ses jours. Mais si les vidéos et les photos étaient excitantes au possibles, rien n'était plus grisant que d'épier Stiles dans son intimité en direct, quand le jeune homme était persuadé que personne ne le voyait.

Matt adorait repasser en boucle cette vidéo de son aimé se touchant devant son ordinateur de cette façon si impudique, si ouverte. Des écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles échappant les cris et grondements de la vidéo. Le bureau était tellement bien placé par rapport à la fenêtre que Matt avait pu lui aussi profiter du porno. Dire qu'il était heureux que ce soit du porno gay serait un euphémisme. Ça l'avait tellement excité qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir de se toucher.

C'est en dévorant Stiles des yeux derrière son appareil photo, comme toujours, que des pensées désagréables qu'il ressassait déjà depuis un moment s'imposèrent à nouveau lui : _Est-ce que ce sera toujours comme ça entre lui et moi ? Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas essayer de l'approcher ? Mais s'il me rejette ? Et s'il ne le fait pas ? Est-ce que je suis bizarre ? Est-ce que c'est mal d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça ?_

C'est à cet instant que la machine Stiles Stilinski s'envola vers des sommets de décibels rarement atteint par une voix humaine. Ce devait être soit le refrain soit la fin de la chanson et il devait particulièrement l'aimer pour le crier comme ça. Et cela n'en était pas moins anodin pour Matt.

\- There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!* [ _*Il n'y a rien de mal à cela, je ne veux pas qu'il en soit autrement.]_

Le cerveau de Matt s'arrêta une seconde, à l'instar de son cœur qui reparti de plus belle, comme voulant sortir de sa cage thoracique pour entamer une danse hawaïenne.

Peut-être que s'il était rationnel, il aurait compris que Stiles ne parlait pas le moins du monde de leur relation. Pourtant, Matt en était totalement persuadé.

Il posa sa main sur la vitre, satané vitre qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son amour. Il voulut prendre un peu de distance dans le but final de briser la vitre mais s'écarta un peu trop, perdant l'équilibre il sentit son corps partir en arrière alors que la vision idyllique de Stiles s'éloignait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

...

Le lendemain, personne ne remarqua avec une réelle inquiétude qu'un élève était absent au lycée de Beacon Hills. L'appel avait bien été fait mais personne ne s'inquiétait. Après tout, tout le monde pouvait tomber malade du jour au lendemain.

Personne ne chercha à prendre des nouvelles du potentiel malade. Après tout, c'était peut-être une mauvaise excuse.

Personne ne vint sonner chez lui à la fin de la journée. Après tout, il réapparaîtrait demain ou les jours suivant.

La vérité c'est que le sort de Matthew Daehler n'importait à personne.

.

* * *

 **LE SPOÊLE IS LÀ (by Waram le best yoghourt in das monde) ! : Situations gênantes et potentiel mort (mais l'auteur me souffle à l'oreille que le décès est très certain et vous embrasse).**

Bon ben voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, cette fois je jure que je répondrais au reviews (ouais je crois que j'ai mongolisé à un moment et j'ai zappé de répondre et maintenant je sais plus à qui j'ai répondu doooonc bon, mea culpa à ceux que j'ai oublié et qui se sentent délaissés xD)


End file.
